One Piece Choir
by dcatpuppet
Summary: Yorki was a choir teacher at the Rumbar High School until an accident that caused all but one of his students to get killed. Yorki spent the last 2 years without music until he comes across his surviving student, Brook Bones, who pleads him to start a choir club at his new school. Will Yorki be up to the task and who will they recruit for this choir?
1. Chapter 1

In a high school auditorium, a teacher with blonde hair and wearing a white cowboy hat walked onto the stage and bowed. Then, a light went on and shown on several students. The man looked at the students and raised his hand, and the students started to sing.

My soul is a witness for my Lord

My soul is a witness for my Lord

My soul is a witness for my Lord

My soul is a witness for my Lord

You read in the Bible and you understand

Metuselah was the oldest man

He lived nine hundred and ninety nine

He died and went to Heav'n, Lord, in a-due time

Metuselah was a witness for my Lord

Metuselah was a witness for my Lord

Metuselah was a witness for my Lord

Metuselah was a witness for my Lord

You read in the Bible and you understand

Samson was the strongest man

Samson went out at-a one time

And he killed about a thousand of the Philistine

Delilah fooled Samson, this-a we know

For the Holy Bible tells us so

She saved off his head just as clean as your hand

And his strength became the same as any natural man

O, Samson was a witness for my Lord

Samson was a witness for my Lord

Samson was a witness for my Lord

Samson was a witness for my Lord

Daniel was a Hebrew child

He went to pray his God a-while

The king at once for Daniel did send

And he put him right down in the lion's den

God sent His angels the lion-a for to keep

And Daniel laid down and went to sleep

Now, Daniel was a witness for my Lord

Samson was a witness for my Lord

Samson was a witness for my Lord

Samson was a witness for my Lord

O, who'll be a witness for my Lord

Who'll be a witness for my Lord

My soul is a witness for my Lord

My soul is a witness for my Lord

After the students sang, they received thunderous applause from the audience. The conductor smiled at the crowd and bowed. The students bowed too. A few moments later, the students got on a bus and started to head home.

"Mr. Yorki! Do you think we did good?" a voice asked the teacher.

"The audience applauded, didn't they? So I think they did!" the choir teacher exclaimed.

"We are going to win this competition! I know we will!" a boy with a black afro exclaimed.

"Calm down, Brook!" someone shouted.

Then, the bus made a sudden turn. "Whoa!" Everyone shouted.

"What are you doing?" Yorki asked the bus driver.

"Sorry Yorki, something is up with the roads," the driver said. "It must be from the rain earlier."

Then, there was a loud honk of a truck horn and the people on the bus saw a truck coming straight for them!

"You idiot! We're on the wrong side of the road!" Yorki shouted. "Get to the other side and fast!"

"I can't! There's something in the middle of it," the driver said.

The driver made a turn and tried to go past the truck, but the other vehicle was going well over the speed limit and forced the bus off the road and it rolled down a hill! The students screamed as it rolled down the slope and it crashed into a rock. A few moments later, some people that had witnessed the accident called 911 and within seconds, ambulances drove to the scene and made an attempt to save the victims. A news crew came to the scene as well to film everything.

That night, the newswoman said this, "The bus rode by the Rumbar High School choir had lost control and crashed down a slope, killing everyone but the choir teacher, Yorki, and one student by the name of Brook Bones. The other students died once the bus hit the rock and their families are devastated. What will become of the Rumbar's best choir is still unknown. We'll have details the next morning."

The next morning, the broadcast was this; "The principal of the Rumbar High School has decided that due to the accident, all choirs will no longer be in action. Mrs. Bones, Brook Bones' mother, had her son transferred to a school with no choir, since she believes that the fact that it was a choir that the accident occurred. And as for Mr. Yorki; he has quit choir and has left the school to embark on other jobs. He states he will never return to music ever again after this incident."

2 Years Later: Mr. Yorki shot up from the nightmare and held his head in his hands. He's been having nightmares like that for a long time, ever since the crash. He got out of bed and got ready to go to work. He walked down the street to his new job that he's had for the last 2 years. He heard a small group of teens in a garage, playing rock music really loudly.

"Will you kids quit that racket!" he shouted at them.

"Step off, man!"

"If you don't like it, then leave!"

"That's not the Yorki we remember!"

The teens used to be band students at the school Yorki used to teach choir at and right now, Yorki didn't want to listen to their music. As a matter a fact, he didn't want to listen to music ever since the crash. After what happened, Yorki didn't like to sing songs, play instruments, or listen to music, and he never wanted to again.

He walked down the road to a local bar where he worked as a bartender. Whenever Yorki worked at the bar, nobody touched the piano inside, mainly because they knew how Yorki was. Yorki worked in the bar until the sun went down, and that's when a lot of people were in the bar. Yorki was pretty busy that night and as quick as the customers were, they were gone almost immediately. This night was different.

Yorki noticed three people were left in the bar. One had short black hair, a red shirt, blue shorts, sandals and a straw hat. Another had a long nose, long curly black hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing yellow pants, a white shirt, red suspenders, and light brown boots. The last one was a tall dark-skinned boy with a black afro, and a scar on his forehead that looked like the omega symbol. He looked familiar but Yorki couldn't place it.

"Hey Brook, there's a piano right there! Play Piano Man!" the long-nosed man exclaimed, pointing at the piano.

"Brook…" Yorki muttered.

The tall one said, "Sure thing! But let's get permission to do that first." The boy called Brook ran over to the counter where Yorki was and asked, "Hey sir, can me and my friends try out the pian-Whoa! Mr. Yorki! Is that you!? Why are you working in a bar?"

"Brook? Is that you? Wait a second, the last time I saw you, you were a freshman in high school, so…wait! You shouldn't be here!" Yorki shouted.

"With my height, people think I'm an adult, and I'm only here because there's a piano here," Brook explained.

"You really shouldn't lie about you age," Yorki sighed.

"Just be glad I'm just here to play piano and not to get drunk, yohohoho!" Brook said.

Yorki shook his head.

"Now, about that piano?" Brook asked.

"Sorry, it's off-limits," Yorki said.

"Off-limits? If it's off0limits, then why have a piano here?" the long-nosed one said.

"It's off-limits as long as I'm here," Yorki said.

"What! Why?" Brook asked.

"I gave up on music and now I don't want to hear any more of it," Yorki stated.

"Come on! That's not the Yorki I knew back when I was at Rumbar High School!" Brook exclaimed. "Besides, you used to love this song,"

Brook stated. The teen ran over to the piano and started to play.

It's nine o'clock on a Saturday

The regular crowd shuffles in

There's an old man sitting next to me

Making love to his tonic and gin

He says, "Son can you play me a memory

I'm not really sure how it goes

But it's sad and it's sweet

And I knew it complete

When I wore a younger man's clothes"

Sing us a song you're the piano man

Sing us a song tonight

Well we're all in the mood for a melody

And you've got us feeling alright

Now John at the bar is a friend of mine

He gets me my drinks for free

And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke

But there's someplace that he'd rather be

He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me"

As a smile ran away from his face

"Well, I'm sure that I could be a movie star

If I could get out of this place"

"Come on, Mr. Yorki! You know this song!" Brook exclaimed. Brook's two friends then joined in on the singing.

Now Paul is a real estate novelist

Who never had time for a wife

And he's talking with Davy, who's still in the Navy

And probably will be for life

And the waitress is practicing politics

As the businessmen slowly get stoned

Yes they're sharing a drink they call loneliness

But it's better than drinking alone

Sing us a song you're the piano man

Sing us a song tonight

Well we're all in the mood for a melody

And you've got us feeling alright

It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday

And the manager gives me a smile

'Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see

To forget about life for a while

And the piano sounds like a carnival

And the microphone smells like a beer

And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar

And say "Man what are you doing here?"

Sing us a song you're the piano man

Sing us a song tonight

Well we're all in the mood for a melody

And you've got us feeling alright

"If you want to sing that song so badly, then ask your new choir to play it for your new class to sing," Yorki said.

"That's the problem! There is no choir in my new school!" Brook stated.

"There's…there's no choir in your school?" Yorki said, shocked.

"Yeah! Don't you remember! My mother had me transferred to a school with no choir! But there are a lot of kids there that want to join a choir!"

"And if we can't get a class, we can at least get a choir club," the long-nosed boy said.

"Yeah! Brook told us about his days in the choir and I want to join one," the straw hat boy stated.

"In fact, you could start that club in our school. I'm sure a lot of people would join. Remember back at the Rumbar High School. The choir room was so full, some of us had to stand! Don't you want another shot to teach choir again?" Brook asked.

Yorki looked back at the days when he and his choir students sung songs of all sorts in their classroom. For concerts or just for the heck of it! Yorki smiled at the memory, but the memory of the crash flashed into his head and he cringed.

"Sorry, not interested," he said.

Brook seemed to get a sad expression and he and his friends walked out of the bar.

"Just so you know, we were originally going to win that competition, but the other choir won be default," Brook stated before he was gone.

Yorki watched the teenagers walk glumly down the street and thought about his decision.

"I could never teach a choir again. Not after what happened 2 years ago. Why didn't Brook seem upset about that? I thought he would've burst into tears upon seeing me and remembering that all his friends were dead, but instead, he seemed to remember all of the good times in class," Yorki thought over Brook's offer for as he walked home from work. He went to bed that night and fell asleep, thinking about the offer still. A few moments later, Yorki woke up at a desk.

"How did I get-?" he started to ask himself.

"Mr. Yorki!" Yorki heard a familiar voice shout.

"You fell asleep again! The bell rang 10 minutes ago! We need to rehearse for our competition!" Yorki saw the Brook in his freshman year and without his scar. Yorki saw all his other students were in the room as well.

"Wait a second! You guys are alive?" Yorki asked.

"Of course, Mr. Yorki!" Madaisuki Mizuta shouted. "Now come on, we got to rehearse Witnss!"

"That's a relief! I thought you were all dead, looks like it was just a dre-," Yorki said as the students went around the classroom, getting ready to sing, when they all vanished into dust.

Yorki found himself standing in the middle of his bedroom, not sure how he got there.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

Yorki got back into bed and thought over what he just witnessed in his dream. Was it just a dream? Or a message from above? Yorki didn't believe in messages from above very often, but something was up with that dream he had. He fell asleep, and every time he slept, it was a dream about his old chorus class, not involving the crash, but involving the music. He decided to do something about it the next morning.

* * *

**Well, this is the first chapter for my One Piece story. All the characters are in high school, except for a few people, like Yorki, who are teachers. The high scholars are in between the ages of 15 to 18, and there are no Devil Fruits in this. **

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Yorki stood in front of the Gol D Roger High School. He wore his green coat over a white shirt, black pants, and his cowboy hat. He took a deep breath and entered the building.

"What's your business here?" a woman with hair that reached her chin asked.

"Um…I'd like to speak the principal," Yorki said.

"What do you need?" the woman asked.

"Well, I heard there was no choir, so I thought I'd start one at this school," Yorki explained.

"A choir?" the woman said. She looked at Yorki for a few moments before she said, "Say, I know you. You were that choir teacher at Rumbar High. My niece was in your choir in senior year. She always told me about her classes, but she said that you quit choir."

"Really? Your niece?" Yorki said, trying to think of who this woman was talking about. Then, he remembered. "Oh yeah! I remember her now. You must be Shakky," Yorki said.

"The principal, Silvers Rayleigh, is in the office. You may go see him," Shakky said.

Yorki walked into the office and saw an elderly man with glasses and a goatee. "I heard you talking to Shakky. You're here to start a choir, eh?" Rayleigh asked.

"Yes sir, I have a lot of experience as a choir teacher and I am willing to do it," Yorki said.

"Well, it's too late to start an actual choir class, but you could start out with a club first, and if that does well…we might start an official class," Rayleigh stated.

"Might?" Yorki said.

"I don't know who would want to join a choir club. There's a chance someone will join, but there is also a chance nobody will," Rayleigh said.

"Don't worry, Principal Silvers, I know this club will work out," Yorki stated.

Yorki then went to work on organizing permission for the students that wanted to participate and threw together a sign-up sheet. He hung it on the bulletin board in the school near the office and started to walk out of the school when a bell went off. Within seconds, the halls were filled with students all trying to get to their class. Yorki stood by to see if any of them noticed the sign-up sheet.

Then, he saw Brook running down the hall and up to Yorki. "Mr. Yorki! What are you doing here?" the boy asked.

"Oh, I thought about your offer and I decided to start a choir club at your school. Principal Rayleigh says that if it does good, there can be a real choir class next year," Yorki stated with a smile.

Brook got a surprised expression at first, and then he seemed to be overjoyed. "Woo-hoo! Finally! A choir club at this school!" he cheered.

"Don't get too excited, I'm not sure if anyone other than you are going to sign up for this club. I need at least 10 members for it to work," Yorki explained.

"I can help with that! All we have to do is advertise!" Brook stated. Brook then stood near the sign-up sheet, acting casual for a few moments, before he started jumping around and going nuts. "HEY! THERE'S A SIGN-UP SHEET TO JOIN THE CHOIR! CHOIR IS THE COOLEST THING IN THE WORLD! SIGN-UP AND YOU'LL BECOME PART OF THE GREATEST GROUP OF SINGERS THIS SCHOOL HAS EVER SEEN!"

"Well…that's one way to grab people's attention," Yorki thought, sweat dropping.

"There's a choir now?" the long-nosed boy asked as he and the straw hat boy ran up to Brook.

"Yes! It's being taught by my old choir teacher, Mr. Yorki!" Brook exclaimed, pointing at Yorki.

"So you took the offer after! Well, I'll just grab a permission form and-hey, where are the permissions?" Usopp asked, seeing the bin was empty.

"See, Mr. Yorki! All the permission forms are gone! I knew we'd do this right! By the way, could you make three more copies for me and my friends?" Brook asked his teacher.

"Um…Brook, the other students didn't take the permission forms. Only one did," the straw hat teen stated.

Brook looked at the crowd of students to see only one person had all the forms. He was tall, with short blonde hair, tan skin, and wearing a pink, feathery coat.

"Doflamingo! Put those forms back!" Brook shouted angrily.

"A choir club? Are you kidding me? Has this school gotten so desperate for a club, they started a choir one? The only clubs this school is interested in are sports clubs. Nobody has time for any choir! In fact, choir is for sissies!" Doflamingo sneered as he crumpled the forms up into a ball.

"Stop that! Doflamingo! If you keep doing that, I'm telling the principal!" Brook shouted.

"Rayleigh doesn't scare me! Fufufufu!" Doflamingo laughed as he threw the paper at Brook's face, making him stumble and fall.

"Doffy you bastard!" the long-nosed boy shouted.

"Who are you calling a bastard?" Doflamingo asked, grabbing the teen by the nose and raising him off the ground.

"Ow! OWOWOWOWOW!" Usopp shouted in pain.

"Hey! Put that kid down!" Yorki ordered the teen.

"And who are you?" Doflamingo asked the teacher.

"I'm Mr. Yorki, the man that is starting the choir club," Yorki stated.

Doffy released the teen and glared at Yorki, until he grinned sinisterly. "I've heard of you, you're that choir teacher that was involved in that big crash 2 years ago! The one where all the choir brats died!" he sneered.

Yorki went stiff. He was surprised a punk like Doflamingo knew about that!

"Here that! A bus full of choir kid died! Do you want to die too?" Doflamingo shouted.

"Wait! I was in that crash, and I'm alive!" Brook stated. "And besides, the crash didn't occur because it was a choir! It was the driver's fault! He drove on the wrong side of the road!"

"Still, everyone died except you and this teacher of your right? That's what I call dumb luck," Doflamingo sneered.

"Mr. Yorki! Get Doflamingo to shut up! He's making fun of choir!" Brook shouted.

Then, the teen noticed Mr. Yorki was walking out the door and down the sidewalk, leaving the school.

"Mr. Yorki!" Brook shouted as he ran outside and went after his teacher, with his two friends following close behind.

"What a bunch of geeks!" Doflamingo laughed.

"Yeah, just a bunch of geeks desperate for a choir," Bellamy said.

"That choir will not last a second in this school, I mean, who would join a choir here! Fufufufu!" Doflamingo laughed as he and his crew left the hall.

The students left the hall and went to class as well, except for three students that stood over the crumpled up permission forms. A green-haired man, a blonde man, and a tangerine-haired girl.

Brook went after Yorki, shouting, "Mr. Yorki! Come back! Doflamingo was just being a jerk! He always likes to put people down like that, even teachers!"

"Brook! You realize you're skipping your next class right?" Yorki said, seeing the teen go after him.

"Relax, it's just study hall," the long-nosed boy said.

"Yeah, and we always goof off in there. They won't miss us," the straw hat boy stated.

"Come back, Mr. Yorki! We can still do the choir! We just need an audience that doesn't consist of bullies like Doflamingo," Brook said.

Yorki looked at Brook and the two teens and asked, "You really think I can teach a choir club?"

"Yes! We believe in you!" Brook exclaimed.

Yorki grinned and said, "Fine, I'll do it, but first we got to fix up all those permission forms Doffy ruined."

The group of four went back into the school and saw that all the permission forms were back in order. The papers were a little wrinkly, but they were all in one piece.

"Wow! Someone picked up all the papers for us!" Brook said.

The straw hat boy went over and counted the paper. "I think all the papers are here. All 17," he stated.

"17? I put out 20," Yorki said. The group was silent until they got excited.

"I can't believe! Three people took a permission slip! The plan is working! If their parents agree to let them join the choir, we're in business!" Brook exclaimed.

"Let's go get our parents' permission!" the long-nosed man exclaimed as he grabbed a slip and ran off.

The straw hat boy and Brook grabbed forms too and also ran off.

Yorki watched them leave and smiled. "Maybe there will be a choir in this school yet," Yorki said, smiling.

* * *

**Well, there's going to be a choir club at Gol D Roger high. I wonder who the three students that already plan on signing up are? **

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Please follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Yorki noticed that Brook and five other names were on the sign-up sheet.

"Heh, looks like we got quite a few people already wanting in," Yorki said to himself.

After school, Yorki sat in an empty classroom, waiting for the 6 students.

"Mr. Yorki!" Brook shouted as he and the long-nosed teen and the straw hat boy entered the room.

"Well, I see you are early. Did you see the other three students on their way here?" Yorki asked.

"Well, we're not sure. We don't even know who these three people are," Brook said, looking at the sign-up sheet. "Zoro Roronoa, Sanji Blackleg, Nami Mikan. They're all strangers to me," Brook said.

"Okay, so which one of you boys is Usopp Soge and Luffy D Monkey?" Yorki asked the other two teens.

"I'm Usopp! A great singer of this here school!" the long-nosed boy stated.

"I'm Luffy! The boy that is going to join this choir and be great at it!" the straw hat boy exclaimed.

Then, a girl with long and wavy orange hair entered the classroom. "Am I in the right room?" she asked.

"If you signed up for choir, then yes, this is the right room," Yorki said.

"Good, I'm Nami Mikan. I signed up for choir," the girl said.

Then a blonde-haired man entered the room. He had his hair parted to the right side of his head, covering his right eye.

"Is this going to be fast? I have a job I need to get to in half an hour," he said. Then he saw Nami and started acting weird. "Oh what the heck! My job can wait!" he exclaimed with hearts in his eyes.

"Hey Sanji," Nami greeted the boy, a little annoyed.

Then, a green-haired teen entered the room. "Sorry I'm late. I got lost," he said.

"Don't worry, we were just about to begin," Yorki said. "Now, since Nami called this man Sanji, I can only assume you're Zoro Roronoa."

"Yeah, that's right," Zoro said.

"Well then, I suppose we first start with getting to know one another. I'm Mr. Yorki, your teacher for choir. I have taught choir for 5 years," Yorki said.

"I'm Brook! I was in choir ever since 4th grade, except for the second half of 9th grade, 10th grade, and half of 11th grade," Brook stated.

"I'm Luffy, and I'm going to be prom king!" Luffy stated.

"Why do you want to be prom king?" Usopp asked.

"Because you get an awesome crown!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Yeah, but people that become prom king are usually the most popular kid in school! No offense Luffy, but some people consider you annoyed and probably won't vote for you. There's also a lot of competition involved, like Doflamingo, Eustass Kidd, Trafalgar Law, Killer, Scratchman Apoo, Basil Hawkins, Crocodile. They could beat you out of the chances of being prom king instantly! That, and also, if you're prom king, you get to dance with the prom queen, who will be the most popular and prettiest girl at this school! There's Jewelry Bonney, Alvida, Boa Hancock, Shirahoshi, there's too many to count!" Usopp explained.

"Am I on that list?" Nami asked.

"No," Usopp answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Actually, I heard Alvida say that a girl named Nami is a greedy bit-," Usopp started to say when Sanji kicked him hard in the face, sending him out of his seat and into a wall.

"Don't you dare insult Nami!" Sanji shouted.

"I wasn't insulting her! I was just repeating what I heard Alvida said!" Usopp snapped.

"Alvida Iron Mace? I'm going to punch her in the neck," Nami muttered. "I collect money and I can be a little frugal, but that doesn't mean I'm greedy."

"Oh, you collect money, Nami? What for?" Yorki asked.

"It's to keep the tangerine grove me and my older sister Nojiko in business. My foster parents, Belle-mere and Genzo, also run the business," Nami stated.

"Wait, you don't mean Belle-mere's Tangerines, do you?" Brook asked.

"That's the one," Nami said proudly.

"Oh, my mother buys tangerines from there. They're really good!" Brook said.

"Thanks, I'll tell Belle-mere that," Nami said.

"Well, we heard from three of our students, now how about the other three," Yorki said.

"I'm Usopp! My father owns the gun store in town! I am also a skilled sniper and have incredible aim," Usopp stated.

"I'm Sanji Blackleg, I work as a chef and sometimes a waiter at the Baratie restaurant," Sanji said.

"I'm Zoro, and I'm training to master three-sword style," Zoro said.

"Three-sword style! That's pretty cool!" Luffy exclaimed. "But where does the third go?"

Zoro then grabbed his swords and put two of them in his hands ant three the white one into his mouth. "Like thith," Zoro said.

"Cool!" Luffy exclaimed, his eyes glowing in amazement.

"Okay, you could've just told us, you didn't have to bring out your swords. Now put them back before Rayleigh sees you. We don't you suspended before you had a chance to sing in this club," Yorki said, sweat dropping. "Now, I need you each separately to sing as high as you can. I need to figure out if you're a soprano 1, a soprano 2, an alto, a tenor, or a bass."

After the vocal range test, it was concluded that Brook, Luffy and Usopp were tenors, Zoro and Sanji were basses, and Nami was a soprano 2. Yorki knew there had to be more students in class, preferably more sopranos and altos, and a few more basses and tenors, so he decided to give the club members an assignment.

"Okay class, were start singing next time, but in the meantime, you have an assignment," Yorki said.

"An assignment," Luffy groaned.

"Don't worry, it's pretty simple. I need you to try to recruit more people to join the choir; mostly someone that you know could sing a soprano 1 and alto."

"Oh yeah, Nami is the only girl here. We need more female singers that can sing soprano 1 and alto," Brook said. "That could be a problem."

"Yes, exactly. So go out there and get more singers! Even if the person is a complete stranger!" Yorki ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Yorki!" the club members said before running out of the room.

"I'm going to try to talk Ace and Sabo into joining!" Luffy said.

"I'll try to find that one weird guy who always tries to walk around school in a speedo! He always sings during lunch along with these two girls," Usopp said.

"I'm going to find Vivi and Nojiko. I know they like singing," Nami said.

"Who the hell am I going to find?" Zoro asked himself.

"Nami, since we're friends now, there's something I want to ask you," Brook said.

"Really, what?" Nami asked.

"Can I look at your panties?" Brook asked.

"HELL NO!" Nami shouted.

"How dare you ask Nami that!" Sanji shouted. Then he muttered to himself, "Though it's not a bad question."

"Pervert cook," Zoro sneered.

"What was that, marimo!" Sanji snapped.

"What'd you call me!"

Yorki watched the students depart and he smiled to himself. "Maybe this choir club won't be bad after all."

* * *

**Well, other than Brook, Usopp and Luffy, there are three other students in the choir club. Who will be recruited for the choir in the next chapter? **

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon, Nami set up another sign-up sheet for the choir club and Yorki put out more permission forms, hoping someone would sign-up. The next morning, Nami saw there was marker on the paper and went over to look at it, to discover someone had drawn a creepy looking smiley face on it in dark pink marker.

"Doflamingo!" Nami shouted.

"What happened, Nami?" a girl with long light blue hair asked.

"Look at the sign-up sheet, Vivi," Nami said.

When Vivi saw the sign-up sheet and yelped.

"I can't believe Doffy would do something as immature as this!" Nami shouted.

"And look at what he did to the people that had managed to sign-up before he got here," Vivi said.

Four names had signed up already named Robin Nico, Cutty "Franky" Flam, Mozu Square, and Kiwi Square. Doflamingo had circled their names and wrote, "Avoid these people for they are now losers!"

"I can't believe he wrote that! That's bullying!" Nami shouted angrily.

"What happened?" a girl's voice asked.

Nami and Vivi turned around to see a tall girl with long, straight black hair. She also had blue eyes with dark, wide pupils.

"Doflamingo drew on the sign-up sheet and wrote that the people that signed up already are losers," Nami said.

"How terrible," the girl said, looking at the sheet.

"Luckily, I got here after he did his worse. At least I won't be called a loser," Vivi said.

"It seems like the only space for you to write is within the circle Doflamingo drew around the names. Looks like he was expecting you to sign-up," the girl said, pointing at the only space left on the paper.

"Seriously? " Vivi said, close to tears.

"Vivi! Don't let Doffy's teasing make you quit! We need an alto in our choir! And you're the only girl I know that's an alto," Nami said, trying to boost her friend's self-esteem.

Later, at choir club, Sanji was swooning over Vivi, who had managed to get there on time, but some of the others were late.

"Where are Usopp and those other four students?" Nami asked herself.

"Maybe those four students changed their minds after they saw Doffy's message," Vivi said.

"But what about Usopp?" Brook asked.

Then, Luffy saw a long nose at the window on the door. "Speak if the devil and he shall appear!" Luffy laughed as Usopp entered the classroom.

"I'm not a devil," Usopp muttered. Everyone froze when they saw Usopp's state. There were bruises on his face, arms, and he had a bloody nose. "But Eustass Kidd sure is!" he shouted before he fell to the floor.

"Usopp! What happened?" Brook asked.

"I was in the cafeteria, handing out these fliers I threw together for our choir club, when Eustass Kidd came up to me and socked me in the face. Then, he and some of his gang stomped on me and do you know what all the other kids in the cafeteria did? They laughed at me! They did nothing but laugh at me! I HATE THIS SCHOOL!" Usopp cried.

"Oh my gosh…" Vivi muttered.

"Where's Kidd now?" Yorki asked.

"I don't know. At the old buildings in the inner city, maybe. That's where he and his gang live," Usopp said.

"Okay, I'll tell Rayleigh what happened and we'll fix this," Yorki said.

"Don't bother! No matter what Rayleigh does, suspend him, give him detention, give him Saturday school, Eustass will always pick on someone! He's almost as bad as Doflamingo!" Usopp shouted.

"Well, do you think I'm just going to stand by and let my students get picked on?" Yorki asked Usopp.

"N-no?" Usopp guessed.

"Exactly, if there's one thing I can't stand, it's bullying," Yorki said angrily.

"He's getting mad," Brook muttered.

Yorki was about to walk out of the classroom when two girls entered the room. One girl had a straight-edged square afro, a white fur collar, yellow goggles, yellow tank top, yellow slacks, and yellow high-heels. The other girl curly-edged square afro, a lilac pearl necklace, pink cropped top, pink shorts, gloves, and high-heels. They both had long pointed noses.

"Hey, teach! Are we late?" the yellow one asked.

Then the girls saw Usopp and freaked out. "Oh no! What happened?!" they screamed in unison.

"Usopp got beat up by Eustass Kidd. Ever heard of him?" Zoro stated.

"That bully Kidd! Jerk! How could he do something so cruel to an innocent teen!" the pink one said.

"Oh, you poor thing!" the yellow one said, hugging Usopp.

"Don't let that jerk get you down! He's just jealous because you're probably more likable and smarter than him!" the pink one added, hugging Usopp as well.

"You girls are too nice," Usopp whimpered.

"Excuse me, but who are you girls?" Nami asked.

The girls stood up and said, "We're the Square Sisters!"

"I'm Mozu," the yellow said.

"And I'm Kiwi," the pink one added.

"And we want to join your choir!" the duo stated simultaneously.

"Wait a sec! You're those girls that are friends with the guy in the speedo!" Usopp said, standing up.

"You mean Franky? Yeah, we're his friends," Mozu said.

"He should be here any minute now," Kiwi said.

Then, a tall teenage boy entered the room. He had light blue hair His forearms are relatively enormous while his biceps are comparably small and blue star tattoos on his forearms. He wore a loud Hawaiian shirt and a black speedo.

"Hey! Franky is in the house…well, classroom! What's going on?" he asked.

He saw Usopp, he got a surprised expression. "Who did that to you? Doflamingo's gang?" Franky asked.

"Nope, Eustass Kidd and his gang," Usopp stated.

"What did you do to tick them off?" Franky asked.

"Nothing! They just beat me up while I was passing out flyers for the choir club!" Usopp shouted.

"Okay, that's a little harsh. Maybe it's because he thought choir sucks, then again, he's being a hypocrite," Franky said.

"Hypocrite? Why is Kidd a hypocrite?" Nami asked, curious.

"Sorry, can't say. Only kids that went to his school can know that, like us, Franky, Robin, Crocodile, and a few others. Outsiders are prohibited," Kiwi said.

"But don't worry about Eustass! If you know me, he can't go near you! I'm as tough as he is!" Franky stated. "Just wear this pin." Franky handed Usopp a handmade bobby-pin with a piece of paper on it that had two Fs on it.

"What do the Fs stand for?" Luffy asked.

"The Franky family. My little gang in this school," Franky stated.

"That's an original name," Zoro said sarcastically.

"Thanks, bro!" Franky said. "Now, is this everyone?"

"I'm here," said a female voice.

Nami and Vivi were surprised to see the girl they saw earlier walk into the classroom.

"Oh, I see you two are here. I was hoping I'd see you again," she said, smiling at Nami and Vivi.

"Are you Robin Nico?" Yorki asked the girl.

"Yes, I am," the girl said.

"Okay, everyone take a seat while I run down to the principal's office and tell him what happened to Usopp in the cafeteria," Yorki said as he ran out of the classroom.

"What happened to Usopp?" Robin asked until she noticed Usopp all beat up.

"Oh dear, I hope your nose isn't badly damaged," Robin said.

"Thanks for your concern," Usopp muttered.

"So, what vocal range do you think you guys are?" Nami asked her new classmates.

"We've been soprano 2s all throughout our choir lives, so we think we'll be soprano 2s again this year," Mozu stated, pointing at herself and Kiwi.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to end up being a bass. I've been told that I sing at a very low pitch," Franky said.

"I think I might be an alto. I don't sing that high," Vivi said.

"I'm going to be a soprano 1," Robin said.

"Really, how high can you sing?" Nami asked.

"A high C," Robin said.

"No way! Nobody can sing a high C! Not at this school anyway! It's completely impossible!" Nami said.

"Oh really?" Robin said.

"Really! If you can sing a high C then prove it," Nami challenged.

"Alright, but just so you know, my voice might break anything made of glass," Robin warned.

She cleared her throat and sang a high C note, "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Franky was holding a glass cola bottle that he was about to drink from when it suddenly shattered. "Oh come on! My cola!" Franky shouted.

The only window in the classroom suddenly cracked. Zoro walked over to it and flicked it, causing it to shatter completely.

"Okay guys, we keep the story straight. Luffy did it," he said.

Everyone laughed except for Luffy, who shouted, "Why does it have to be me!"

Yorki ran back into the room, saying, "Rayleigh said he'll deal with Kidd tomor-what happened in here?" He saw Franky and Robin cleaning up the cola mess on the floor.

"Don't worry, Mr. Yorki, Franky's cola bottle was a little wet and he dropped it," Robin said.

"What happened to the window?" Yorki asked, pointing at the broken window in the back of the room.

"Luffy did it," Usopp, Franky and Zoro lied.

"No it wasn't! Robin sang a high C!" Luffy protested.

"A high C! You can sing a high C?!" Yorki asked Robin.

"Yes, if you want, I can sing that note again," Robin said with a smile.

Yorki laughed and said, "Well, that tells me you're going to be a soprano 1! Now, onto the vocal ranges on the other new students."

"What about the window?" Nami asked.

"We'll worry about that later," Yorki said.

"That means he's going to tape a huge piece of paper over the broken window," Brook said. "That happened a lot in my old choir class. Three students could sing as high as Robin!"

"Wow, that's amazing," Nami said.

As the club went on, Franky, the Square Sisters, and Vivi's assumptions on their vocal ranges were correct. Vivi was an alto. Mozu and Kiwi were soprano 2s, and Franky was a bass, and after the voice placements, Yorki started to throw together a list of songs the class could sing.

Robin suggested "Somewhere Over the Rainbow," Franky suggested "Blue Moon," Brook suggested, "Sing," and Luffy suggested, "I just can't wait to be King."

After the club was over, the new members started to chat with the others as they left the school. Yorki watched them leave and smiled, "Looks like everyone is getting along nicely. That's a good thing."

* * *

**Well, Robin, Franky, the Square Sisters and Vivi are going to be involved with the choir now! But why did Franky called Eustass Kidd a hypocrite for hating choir? **

**Oda-san owns One piece**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school, the choir club sat together at lunch and discussed about choir practice later in the afternoon.

"So, what do you think of choir practice?" Nami asked Vivi, Robin, Franky and the Square Sisters.

"It was an interesting experience," Robin said with a smile.

"I thought there'd be more people," Mozu said.

"I guess people don't care about chorus as much as they used to," Kiwi said.

"Yeah, we have at least one of two of each vocal range, but it won't be enough to make a good choir," Nami said.

"Hey Usopp!" a female voice greeted.

Usopp turned around to see a girl with blonde hair that reached a little past her shoulders and slightly pale skin. "Oh, hi Kaya!" Usopp greeted. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, but I'm still a little pale from being cooped up inside my house for so long," Kaya said.

"I'm guessing this is the first time you're back at school," Vivi said.

"Where've you been?" Nami asked.

"Oh, I had the flu for 2 weeks, but I'm better now," Kaya said. "But the bad thing is that I've missed two weeks of classes and I'll have a lot of stuff to get to work on."

"I'll help you get back on track. Good thing we have the same classes," Usopp said.

"You have the same classes?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, same teacher, same subject, same period! It's a rare but lucky coincidence," Usopp explained.

"Oh, do you sit together in class?" Robin asked.

"Um…sometimes," Usopp answered.

"Really?" Robin said.

Usopp was silent until he went on a little rant saying, "okay, just so you know, it's not like that! We're just friends! So leave me alone!"

"Okay," Robin said, giggling.

"So you and Kaya are just friends, eh? Then you wouldn't mind if I took her?" Doflamingo said as he grabbed Kaya by the arm.

"Hey! Let me go!" Kaya shouted.

"Doflamingo!" Usopp shouted.

"Come on Kaya, why don't you ditch these guys and join my group. I'll make you the most popular girl in school," Doffy told the girl.

"Sorry, but I like my friends, now go away!" Kaya shouted. "And let go of my arm!"

"You could threaten to scream. It worked for me," Brook said. "However my scream isn't high enough to cause any damage to the ears."

As Kaya struggled to get away from Doflamingo, another girl walked by and saw the scene. She had blonde hair up into a bun and glasses. She pushed up her glasses as she walked by Doflamingo and said, "That's sexual harassment."

Doflamingo stopped trying to take Kaya ad turned toward the other girl and asked, "What'd you say?"

"I said that's sexual harassment. Just grabbing a girl and trying to pressure her into being your girlfriend. Its sexual harassment," the girl answered casually.

"Actually, it's more rude and disrespectful than sexual harassment. Why don't you leave the poor girl alone and go about your own business?" said another voice. Everyone looked to see a teenage boy with ginger hair and a long square nose walked over.

"Hey! There are two Usopps!" Luffy gasped.

"There are not two of me!" Usopp shouted.

"Why are you getting involved?" Doflamingo questioned the two new people.

"Because it's not right. You shouldn't be picking on people like that," the square-nosed person said.

"Who are they?" Luffy asked, for he had never seen them before.

"I heard there are some new students at the school," Robin stated.

Doflamingo glared at the boy and girl before walking off.

"Whoa, I think you made him mad," Usopp said.

"Thanks for the help. I wanted him to go away," Kaya said.

"No problem," the girl with the glasses said.

"Who are you anyway? I've never seen you here before?" Luffy asked.

"I'm Kalifa Awa," the girl said.

"And I'm Kaku Hana," the boy said.

"Well, Kalifa and Kaku, welcome to Gol D Roger High!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Thanks for the welcome," Kaku said with a grin.

"So, are you the new students here?" Robin asked.

"Yes, we're two out of the 5 new students at this school," Kalifa stated.

"There are three other students?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, three guys. I hear they're related in some way, like brothers or cousins or something. We didn't learn their names," Kaku stated.

"So, Usopp, what have you been up to while I was gone?" Kaya asked Usopp as she took a seat next to him.

"Well, for a while nothing, until a few days ago, I just recently joined choir club," Usopp stated.

"Choir club? There's no choir club at this school," Kaya said, confused.

"Not until now! We just recently got one!" Brook exclaimed. "It's taught by my old choir teacher, Mr. Yorki!"

"Wow that sounds fun. Maybe I'll join," Kaya said.

"You should! We need a few more singers, mostly an alto and a soprano 1," Brook said.

"Sorry, I don't think I can sing that high or that low. I think I'm a soprano 2," Kaya said.

"That's okay, you can still join," Nami said.

Kalifa and Kaku seemed to listen to the conversation as they sat at a nearby table. Then, the intercom in the cafeteria came on, "Can Usopp Soge and Eustass Kidd in the office?"

"Oh no! I forgot Mr. Yorki was going to report what happened yesterday in the cafeteria to Principal Rayleigh," Usopp muttered as he walked out of the cafeteria.

"What happened?" Kaya asked.

"Kidd beat up Usopp for no reason yesterday. When he got to choir club, he had bruises and a bloody nose," Sanji told the girl.

"Oh no! Poor Usopp," Kaya said.

In the office, Usopp saw that Kidd wasn't around yet, so he sat down in one of the office chairs.

"So, I hear Kidd beat you up yesterday from Mr. Yorki," Shakky said.

"Yeah, and for no reason! I was just passing out some flyers for choir club," Usopp said.

Shakky sighed, "I miss how Kidd was before. He used to be such a softie until he met Doflamingo."

"Kidd was a softie!" Usopp shouted.

At that point, Kidd walked into the office, giving Usopp an evil look.

"The principal will you see you now," Shakky said, pointing into Rayleigh's office. Usopp and Kidd entered the office to see Rayleigh and Yorki were inside.

"Ah, Usopp, Eustass, please take a seat," Rayleigh said.

Usopp and Kidd sat in chairs in front of Rayleigh's desk.

"Now, tell me what happened yesterday," the old man said.

"Nothing," Kidd lied.

"That's a lie! Kidd and his friends beat me up for no reason!" Usopp shouted.

"What were you doing before Kidd beat you up?" Rayleigh asked.

"Well, I was handing out flyers for choir club when Kidd socked me in the face and his gang started to stomp on me and everyone in the cafeteria laughed at me!" Usopp cried.

"Eustass, you know the consequences of beating up other students," Rayleigh told Kidd. "Why did you attack Usopp?"

"I wanted him to shut up with this choir club crap. It'll never work out," Kidd sneered.

"Hey! That's my choir club you're talking about, you know!" Yorki snapped. "And just so you know, it's not going to fail like you think. We have 11 people already."

"If you say so," Kidd muttered.

"Kidd, you have afterschool detention today. I'll call your mother letting her know you got in trouble again," Rayleigh said.

Kidd glared hatefully at the principal and gave Usopp the death glare, meaning, "I'm going to get you for this!" Usopp gulped out of fear.

After school, Kaya got permission from her parents to stay at school so she could watch the choir club try out a song Yorki chose for them to sing called "Somewhere over the Rainbow". The first time it didn't go very well since some people couldn't sing the notes correctly, but they did pretty well. Usopp and Kaya live on the same street, so they normally walked home together.

"You know Kaya, the secretary told me Kidd used to be a softie in the past," Usopp stated.

"A softie! How and when? I don't remember seeing him being nice to somebody," Kaya said, surprised.

"I think it was during middle school or something. And get this; Franky said Kidd is also a hypocrite for hating choir. I don't know why though," Usopp added.

"Hmm, a mystery," Kaya said.

As the duo walked home, they thought they heard someone following them. They looked back a few times, seeing nothing every time, so they assumed it was their imagination until two people jumped into their path.

"Usopp, I heard you got Kidd in detention today," a tall teenage girl with long pink hair a piercing over her face.

"Kidd sent us a message to you to tell you not to get him in trouble again. He said since we're too far from school for you to cry for help, we could beat you up even worse than we did in the cafeteria yesterday," the other teen who had long brown hair tied into a thick queue said.

"Bonney, Apoo, if you lay a hand on us, we'll tell Principal Rayleigh on you tomorrow!" Usopp threatened.

"That is, if you can even get out of this fight alive! Apapapapapa!" Apoo laughed.

"Oh crap, we're in trouble," Usopp muttered. As Bonney and Apoo approached the two students, Usopp and Kaya started to shake with fear.

"What'll we do! What'll we do! Somebody save us please!" Usopp thought to himself. "HELP!" he screamed.

"That won't work. Nobody can hear you," Bonney told the long-nosed boy.

Apoo grabbed Usopp by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "We'll start with you first," Apoo said.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Kaya screamed, about to stop Apoo, but Bonney grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground and stood on her back.

"Give it to him, Apoo!" she ordered.

Apoo was about to punch Usopp in the face when someone ran out of an alley and kicked Apoo in the face, causing the teen to release Usopp and fall to the ground.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?" Bonney shouted at the mystery person, who was facing away from her.

The person turned around revealing to be a tall and slim, yet muscular teenage boy. He had shoulder length wavy hair, arched eyebrows and a little bit of a goatee starting to grow on his chin. He gave Bonney a creepy stare that gave the pink-haired girl a chill up her spine.

"Um…never mind. Come on, Apoo! Let's get out of here!" Bonney shouted, before she grabbed Apoo and dragged him off somewhere.

The boy watched them go and looked back towards Kaya, who stood there surprised, and Usopp, who was sitting the ground. Then a voice called out, "Lucci! Where'd you run off to?"

Two more teenagers joined the group of three. One was taller than the than the first one by a few inches and had dark skin and black hairstyle that reminded Usopp and Kaya of bullhorns. He also had some stubble around his mouth.

The other was a boy about the same height as the first boy, with long black hair in a thick queue, dark skin, and a little facial hair above his upper lip and on his chin. There was also a scar of his left eye.

"Sorry, these two were about to get beat up by some teenagers," the first stranger, named Lucci said, pointing at Usopp and Kaya.

The other boys looked at the students. "Are you two alright? You're not injured are you?" the one with the bullhorns asked.

"Don't worry, we're fine. You came just in time," Kaya said.

"I'll say! Otherwise we'd be dead by now," Usopp said. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Lucci," Lucci said.

"Blueno," the one with the bullhorns stated.

"Jabra," the one with the scar replied.

"Be careful next time. There are a lot of people that like to wander around at this time of night. We can't save you every time," Lucci told the duo.

"Okay, thank you," Kaya said as she and Usopp walked down the sidewalk.

"I've never seen them around here. I wonder if they're new in town," Usopp said.

"Well, whoever they are, they just saved our lives, let's be thankful for that," Kaya said.

* * *

**Well, now Kalifa, Kaku, Lucci, Jabra and Blueno are now involved in the story. Things are beginning to get interesting. And Shakky mentioned a small fact about Kidd's past. I wonder what that was about...**

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review! **


	6. Postponed

_I'm sorry to say that this story will be postponed for a while until I finish some stories for Fictionpress. Once I finished the Fictionpress stories, I'll get back to this one and some other fanfics. _

_Sorry, but I've made myself really busy this summer. _

_I hope you understand what I'm saying and won't be mad at me. _

_But don't worry, I'll finish everything as fast as I can!_

**~Dcatpuppet**


End file.
